


Insanely Innocent

by Overly_Sarcastic_Teenager



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 07:40:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4213518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overly_Sarcastic_Teenager/pseuds/Overly_Sarcastic_Teenager
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She may look young and naive, but she isn't. She is really a 26 year old mutant, and a powerful one at that. But when Stryker comes for her to join his team, what will happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sally Lord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i have this posted on another wedsite, http://www.quotev.com/FreeWoman

http://i.quotev.com/img/q/u/13/06/20/931355_568920043152045_1247943749_n.jpg

~Sally's POV~

I'm sitting in the middle of the pure white room, licking a lollipop and playing with the dolls the nuns gave me. I have been here for as long as i can remember, but i know that i am 26. The nuns take me out to the town often, but ever since the incident they have been taking me out less and less. Its not my fault that the boy was crushed! Besides, he threw stones at me and called me a demon!! All i did was cringe back and try to hide.

I throw my dolls to the other side of the room and tuck my knees under my chin, holding my lollipop in my hand. I sit like this for a while, in the complete silence of my room. There is a knock and Mother Sylvia and a government man walk in, talking in whispers. Mother Sylvia kneels down to me and smiles, the smile has always comforted me since i was a child.

Mother Sylvia: Sally, this is Mr. Stryker. He is here to take you away to a special team who can help you.

Sally: But Mother, will you be going?

Mother Sylvia: No, Child, i am a simple human, i cannot go to where you are going. You are special, My Dear, and the people that Mr. Stryker works with are special like you.

Sally: Okay.

I get up and go to the drawer, taking out a single photograph of me when i was about seven, surrounded by all of the nuns from the Abbey. Mother Sylvia was just a Sister then, charged with my care. I hold onto the photo and walk up to the man, having to crane my neck slightly to look at him.

Sally: I'm ready.

Stryker: Wonderful. Come with me.


	2. Enter Salvation

~Sally's POV~

We are in a plane, flying to our next mission. Wade is sharpening his sword, the noise starting to annoy me. I watch the two brothers sitting next to each other, i find the elder one interesting.

Wade: You know i love this weapon more than anything in the whole wide world. You wanna know why?

Victor: No

Wade: Its memorable. Sure its a little bulky, tough to get on a plane, but if you whip out a couple of swords at your ex-girlfriend's wedding, they will never, EVER, forget it.

Victor: Thats funny, Wade.

Victor smirks, and i giggle a bit, finding the entire situation funny. Wade glances at me for a split second, going back to Victor the next.

Wade: Granted its probably not as intimidating as having a gun, or bone claws, or a lollipop, or the fingernails of a bag lady.

My eyes dart to Victor's hand, his nails growing longer. Wade whips up his sword, keeping a calm face.

Wade: Manicure?

I start to get up, but James glances at me and i shrink back in my seat.

James: Victor, easy.

Sally: Yeah Victor! Easy!

they all ignore me, bunch of jerks.

Wade: Fred got a new tattoo, i'm concerned.

we all look over to Fred's arm, a picture of a girl there.

James: Aw Jesus Fred, you just met her last night.

Fred: I love her.

James: After one night?

Fred: She's a gymnast.

Stryker: Enough. Bradley, take her down.

the plane starts to descend, but i slip into a vision. Images flash in front of my eyes, sound blares in my ears. i can tell i am screaming as i feel a bullet sink into my head, the vision taking over my senses. I feel someone shaking me, but the vision holds its grip. I feel a hard smack against my face and my body jolts, my eye clear up and i see Victor's face right in front of mine. I scream, frightened, and the gravity around us increases, crushing everyone. I stop, everyone groaning and i shrink back, sticking my lollipop in my mouth.

Wade: Okay, that is better than a sword...

~Time Skip~

We walk up to a large, heavily guarded building. I stick next to Fred, away from Victor. I feel bad vibes come from him, and he both scares and excites me.

James: Why are we here?

Stryker: All in good time. Zero.

Zero goes up to the gate, his stride confident. The men shout at him, readying their weapons. He slowly raises his hands, but they dont know he has guns on his back. He starts going apeshit on them, his aim deadly accurate. Soon they are all dead.

Victor: Having fun yet?

Zero opens the gate and we walk in, spotting a man going into a tank.

Stryker: Fred.

Fred: The tank?

Stryker: The tank.

Fred: Yeah i got that.

Fred walks up to the tank and punches his hand in, blocking the explosion and making the tank blow up on itself. I watch the side of the building as Victor climbs up it. We walk inside, going into and elevator and pressing the button. the music is cheery, and it annoys me. The elevator jolts and stops, all of us looking around.

Wade: Great. Stuck in an elevator with five guys and a high protein diet.

Stryker: Wade

Wade: Dreams really do come true.

Stryker: Just shut up! you're next.

Wade: Thank you, sir. You look really nice today. Its the green, brings out the seriousness in your eyes.

James: Oh my god, do you ever shut up, pal?

Wade: No, not when i'm awake. Say Sally, how old are you? 16? 17? 17 and a half?

I take my lollipop out of my mouth, inspecting it.

Sally: 26.

Wade: Wow. Cant wait to see what you look like when you're 50.

Stryker: Bradley, top floor please.

Bradley closes his eyes and the elevator starts up again.


	3. Lollipop Guild

The elevator stops at the top floor and opens up, Wade goes out and uses his swords to fight the gunmen, his swords faster than i can blink. Stryker looks at me a slight smile playing on his lips.

Stryker: Sally, you go on out there and show us how it is done.

Sally: Whatever.

I stick my lollipop in my mouth and walk out, men shooting at me from all directions. I simply wave my hand and all of the bullets drop midair, the men give up on shooting at me and come at me with knives. Rolling my eyes i flick my open hand again, and they all drop to the ground. My hand contracts into a fist, and blood spurts from their bodies like ocean spray. Specks of blood land on my face and body, i look at the crimson liquid on my hand and smile slightly.

Wade: Okay, everybody is dead.

Everyone comes out of the elevator and Stryker strides up to the man sitting behind the desk at the end of the room, and Wraith teleports to behind his desk and grabs his wrist, shaking his head.

Wraith: I wouldnt do that if i were you.

I walk around the perimeter of the room, inspecting the art hanging on the walls. Someone steps in front of me and i look up, finding Victor smiling at me.

Victor: What you did there was pretty cool.

Sally: Its just something i could always do since i can remember. Never took a life before, so it was odd feeling the blood spurt. It was as if they were all in the palm of my hand. But Creisto, was it fun.

I raise my hand, the fine speckles of crimson blood still clinging to my flesh.

Victor: Let me guess, Catholic?

I nod, looking over at him.

Sally: Yeah. I was raised by nuns. How did you know?

Victor: I'm older than i look, Kid. also, Creisto is Latin for Christ.

He turns to walk away, but i don't want him to. No one has ever tried to have a conversation with me, not even Wade!

Sally: I'm not a kid!

Victor and everyone else turn to me, some faces amused, some annoyed, and others surprised i raised my voice that loud.

Sally: I'm 26 years old! I'm tired of being treated like a child! I just killed four fully grown men who were fully armed in seconds and you call me a kid! I demand respect! Just cause i'm a girl doesn't mean i'm weak!

Stryker: Now Sally, calm down. We have to go.

Sally: Fine, but if anyone dares call me a kid again, then THAT will happen!

I point to the crushed bodies laying on the ground, my hands shaking with rage. James leans in to Stryker, his eyes still on me.

James: What is going on?

Stryker: Her mental health is in horrible balance. very delicate.

Sally: I am not delicate!


	4. Doll Mask

We are in a village, all of the inhabitants on their knees and their hands on the back of their heads. Wade is speaking to the chief in their language, Stryker looking annoyed. I'm too far away to hear what they are saying, but i can tell it isn't good. Stryker shakes his head and turns to Victor, laying his hand on the mutant's shoulder and whispering. Victor smiles and looks at his brother before he attacks the kneeling man. Chaos erupts, people running everywhere. A child runs past me and i grab them, my metal finger tips digging into their shoulder. The child screams i release my grip a bit, simply holding the small human. The girl looks up at me, one eye ice blue and the other a beautiful chocolate brown. I crouch in front of her, brushing dirt and tears from the scared kid's face.

Sally: Don't worry. I wont hurt you.

The little girl sniffles and i pick her up, her head laying on the crook of my neck and her skinny arms clinging to my shirt.

Sally: What is your name?

Girl: Kalika.

Sally: Where are your parents, Kalika?

Kalika: I have no parents. I'm an orphan.

I pinch her chin and make her look at me. I smile, kissing her dark brown forehead.

Sally: Not anymore. You are coming with me. How old are you?

Kalika: I'm five

I smile and release her chin and she lays it down on my neck again. I begin walking to the plane, cradling my new daughter in my arms.

~Victor's POV~

Puny humans.

I slash my claws through yet another throat and look up, my eyes instantly finding the only female in our group with a small child in her arms. Frowning, i walk over to her, my clawed hand slapping down on Sally's shoulder and turning her around. Sally's eyes completely black. I step back, only seeing her eyes this way when she had a vision, only she wasn't calm then. Stryker said her visions have a negative toll on her, causing seizures every time she had one. But right now, with a toddler in her arms, she is calm and still. The child turns her head to me, her eyes completely black as well. I growl, grabbing the brat by her throat and lifting her up. Her eyes fade to normal, the two colors of her eyes striking against her dark skin.

Victor: What did you do to her?

Kalika: I helped her.

I release the child, she cuddles close to Sally. Her eyes are still black, unseeing. A gun fires behind me, and the girl's head starts leaking blood. Sally collapses, a scream escaping from her lips. I catch her and her body starts shaking and jerking, a seizure racking her body. I gently rock her back and forth, trying to calm her.

Victor: Sshh, calm down, calm down.


	5. Looney Tunes

~6 Years Later, Sally's POV~

I lean against the soft, padded walls of my room. The chains connecting my handcuffs to the cuffs on my ankles clink with every move i make. After the team disbanded, Stryker left me here at Whipper Asylum like trash. The doctors give me injections to suppress my mutant gene, but i still get visions, sorta. What happens now is that i get a glimpse of what my vision would be, but then everything goes black and i have a seizure.From my small white room i gets snapshots of my past teammates living their lives while i rot.

I stand, walking over to where the door is and i stare out the small window, glaring at the back of the head in front of it. I growl, banging my bound hands on the wall and kicking the door. I try to yell, but this damn muzzle prevents me from moving my mouth. Suddenly, i drop, a vision taking over me. I bite down on the strip of leather in my mouth, grooves permanently imprinted from the thousands of times my teeth crashed onto it. I slip into my vision, Victor's face flashing before my eyes.

~Victor's POV~

Victor: What happened to her, Stryker? I know she didn't go back to the Abbey, i was there.

The phone is silent for a moment, and i growl, knowing the old man was planning another lie.

Stryker: Fine. When the team fell apart i... i dropped her off in a place that would help her. She is taken care of, no need to tie up that end.

Victor: Taken care of?

Stryker: Yes. I instructed her caretakers to give her a mixture of tranquilizers and sedatives to suppress her mutant gene. No gravity control, no telekinesis, no visions. Just a normal human girl.

My teeth grind together, anger boiling.

Victor: Did she say she wanted it?

Stryker: Well, no she didn't. She was unconscious.

I growl again, tired of being jerked around.

Victor: Where is she?

Stryker sighs, and i can just see him pinching the bridge of his nose.

Stryker: Whipper Asylum, in Georgia.

Victor: Warn the doctors. i'm coming for her.


	6. Fun House

~Victor's POV~

Did Stryker really leave her in a dump like this? Did he really think i wouldnt be upset about it? I'm sick of that old man. If he wasn't promising me an animatium skeleton, I would have killed him long ago. He better hope that Sally is in good condition, otherwise nothing he does will stop me. 

As i walk up to the run down hospital, orderlies and other crazies move away from me. I walk up to the front desk, the woman behind it looking bored and tired.

Woman: Can i help you?

Victor: I'm here to see someone. A woman by the name of Sally Lord.

She starts typing into the computer, a frown on her face.

Woman: Relationship to the patient?

Victor: Old friend. I was there when she had her kid.

The woman goes back to typing, them hands me a pass.

Woman: Maximum Care, West Wing. Last room at the end of the hall. Careful, she is prone to seizures and can be violent.

My jaw grinds at the word seizures. Looks like Stryker was lying about the normal part.

Victor: I'll keep that in mind.

I walk down the hall, the rooms getting more and more dirty, the door more rusted. At the end of the hall in the only clean door, its bright silver finish standing starkly against the dirt and grime. A guard stands at attention in front of the door, i smile at him, flashing the pass. He steps aside and goes about undoing the locks, taking about three minutes to take care of them all. Finally, the door swings open and there she is, my dark demented angel, curled up on the floor in chains and gagged. I turn back to the guard who stands hesitantly at the open door, nervousness clear on his face.

Guard: Do you mind if i close the door? Its just that she killed the last guard...,/p>

Victor: Self-preservation, i understand.

He nods and closes the door, trapping me inside the pure white room with the only woman who could scare me. And oh how i loved her.

I can see her strong eyes through the mask, watching me closely as rage burns within her brown eyes, I kneel, smiling. I undo the muzzle and throw it aside, watching her in return.

Victor: Hello, Sally. Its time to go to work.


	7. Eternal Damnation

~Victor's POV~

Its been a week since i broke Sally out, and she isn't herself anymore. After two days, the medication the doctors were injecting her with wore off, and slowly her powers started coming back. Now she has almost complete control again, but she cries out in the night, the trauma of whatever happened in that hell haunting her. I try my best to help... but she just yells more and tries to get away from me. It hurts for her to treat me like that, but she has been getting a little better. She eats... some what.

i lightly close the motel door behind me, leaving Sally to sleep.

~Sally's POV~

It hurts

It hurts so much.

I see his pain, i see him trying to help me, but i can't help it. I dont want him to see me like this, i dont want to be weak. when he leaves to go 'work' i'm here at this shitty motel, practicing, getting stronger. Soon, i'll open up to him. Soon, i'll rejoin him and bring down Stryker. When i hear the door shut, i dart up and get dressed, tying my tangled hair up in an even messier bun and start working, retraining my body to stay under my command. I work until i sweat, the salty liquid dripping off of my nose and body, my breath coming in hard gasps. Furniture and other things steadily float in the air, my mind and body now in perfect harmony. The door opens and light spills in, Victor standing in the empty space. For the first time in six years, i smile. Waking over to him, i wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him deeply.

Sally: Time to go to work. 


	8. Hell Hath No Fury

after a string of untraceable thefts, finally i have clothes other than the rags i wore at Whipper. Kicking the bathroom door open, I stand in front of Victor, his face priceless at my clothes.

Victor: Is that what you were doing when i was out?

Sally: That, and practicing. Now, darling, whom are we killing?

Victor stands up and walks over to me, his hands snaking around my waist.

Victor: we are going after my brother, but we are not allowed to kill him. Stryker wants him alive.

i sneer at the name and push him away, inspecting my metal claws.

Sally: are you still working for that bastard? after all he has done to me?

Victor: if you dont want in thats fine, i can do this myself.

He starts waking to the door, his long coat swaying. My eyes narrow and a wall of heavy gravity blocks Victor, and he turns to me an annoyed look on his face.

Victor: are you coming?

Sally: do i get to kill Stryker after?

Victor: after he gives me what he promised i'll help you kill him.

I walk up to Victor and kiss him in the cheek, smiling. I remove the gravity and link my arm with his, stepping to the door.

Sally: I'm with you.

Victor: good.

That god damned bastard!

I skid to a stop in the road, the loose gravel digging into my skin. I stand up and spit blood from my mouth, stalking back to where Victor and James are fighting. My arm raises and gravity slams them both to the ground, and i hear their bones crack. Laughing, i walk closer with my arm still raised and the two brothers look up at me. James looks mildly annoyed but Victor is positively furious.

Victor: Sally, release me.

I laugh, increasing the gravity on him.

Sally: How about no? You see, you just raked your dirty finger nails across my face on purpose, and i dont take kindly to that. Apologize.

Victor: No.

I scowl and put more pressure on him, and i hear more bones crack.

Sally: i wonder what would happen if i flatten your body, would you die then? would you?

James: Sally stop!

Sally: no! i wont! if i stop then what happens to me? You both have no idea what i have gone through these past six years, you dont know what pain i lived through!! You dont!

I crumble to my knees, losing control of my powers and the brothers are released. They both get up and run, James away and Victor to me. He picks me up, his hands clamped around my shoulders. He hugs me to him.

Victor: i'm sorry... i love you... but i cant let you live like this. I'm going to take you away to a place you will never feel pain and dont have to worry about your visions... i'm sorry.

~Victor's POV~

Sally doesnt respond but i can feel her warm tears through my torn clothes. I look up at the sky and whisper a silent prayer to the cruel god in the sky.

Victor: I'm sorry...

My sharp claws dig into the base of her head, severing her spinal nerves and killing Sally instantly. Her body goes limp in my arms and i shed my first tears in years. I hug her close to me, smelling her hair.

Victor: i'm sorry

The End


End file.
